The invention relates to television entertainment systems for providing television programming to consumer homes. More particularly, the invention relates to a user friendly system for providing consumers with television programming choices.
Advances in television entertainment have been primarily driven by breakthroughs in technology. In 1939, advances on Vladmir Zworykin's picture tube provided the stimulus for NBC to begin its first regular broadcasts. In 1975, advances in satellite technology provided consumers with increased programming to homes.
Many of these technology breakthroughs have produced inconvenient systems for consumers. One example is the ubiquitous three remote control home, having a separate and unique remote control for the TV, cable box and VCR. More recently, technology has provided cable users in certain parts of the country with 100 channels of programming. This increased program capacity is beyond the ability of many consumers to use effectively. No method of managing the program choices has been provided to consumers.
Consumers are demanding that future advances in television entertainment, particularly programs and program choices, be presented to the consumer in a user friendly manner. Consumer preferences, instead of technological breakthroughs, will drive the television entertainment market for at least the next 20 years. As computer vendors have experienced a switch from marketing new technology in computer hardware to marketing better useability, interfaces and service, the television entertainment industry will also experience a switch from new technology driving the market to consumer useability driving the market.
Consumers want products incorporating new technology that are useful, and will no longer purchase new technology for the sake of novelty or status. Technological advances in sophisticated hardware are beginning to surpass the capability of the average consumer to use the new technology. Careful engineering must be done to make entertainment products incorporating new technology useful and desired by consumers.
In order for new television entertainment products to be successful, the products must satisfy consumer demands. TV consumers wish to go from limited viewing choices to a variety of choices, from no control of programming to complete control. Consumers wish to advance from cumbersome and inconvenient television to easy and convenient television and keep costs down. Consumers do not wish to pay for one hundred channels when due to lack of programming information, they seldom, if ever, watch programming on many of these channels.
The concepts of interactive television, high definition television and 300 channel cable systems in consumer homes will not sell if they are not packaged, delivered and presented in a useable fashion to consumers. The problem is that TV programming is not being presented to consumers in a user friendly manner.
Consumers are already being bombarded with programming options, numerous "free" cable channels, subscription cable channels and pay-per-view choices. Any further increase in IV entertainment choices, without a user friendly presentation and approach, will likely bewilder viewers with a mind-numbing array of choices.
What is needed is an economical system which can present television programs through a user friendly interface which allows the consumer to easily select from among the many program choices.
What is needed is a system capable of handling hundreds of programs in different formats, be expandable for future types of programming and be inexpensive.
What is need is a system for organizing programming to be offered to viewers.
What is needed is a television program delivery system that can be operated in a distributive fashion and controlled from one or more national centers.
What is needed is a television program delivery system that operates in the digital audio/video environment.
What is needed is a system capable of packaging hundreds of television programs for delivery to subscribers.
What is needed is a system that analyzes data on programs watched by viewers.
What is needed is a system capable of monitoring account and billing information for hundreds of program offerings.
What is needed is a system that assists the consumer with program selection.
What is needed is a system that provides subscribers with menu-driven access to hundreds of television programs.
What is needed is a system that accommodates digital decompression and digital signaling capabilities.
The present invention is addressed to fulfill these needs.